


Parent Trap

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family, Family Bonding, Humor, Meddling Irey, Multi, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: This is bad, so bad! Oh she's so grounded! But she's in more trouble if she's never born. Troubles with time travel and parents who don't like each other!





	1. How To Make Your Sister Disappear!

She was so sick of stupid superior Jai telling her she couldn't do it! She was going to do it! She was going to do it and prove to stupid Jai that he was wrong! And she was right!

"Irey, what are you doing?" her mom asked.

"Going to prove Jai wrong!" she shouted.

"Don't break the house," her mom called out.

She wouldn't! But she wasn't going to say that! she wasn't stupid enough to tell her mom what exactly she was doing because then her mom would try to stop her. And she couldn't have that as she was going to Jai eating his words.

Being at Grandpa's she had plenty of room for this.

Securing her knee pads, elbow pads, the motorcycle helmet her grandpa had gotten her she pulled her goggles into place and secured the lid. Picking up her bubble wrapped pillows she wrapped them around her person; because her aunt had informed her how much broken ribs hurt when her uncle had busted his slamming into a wall at full speed. She double checked her shoelaces; double knotted before she turned and looked out at the Queen estate.

This weekend she had come to Seattle with her mom and Jai for her uncle William's birthday party. Of course, Will got cool gifts. But in the celebration of William's birthday stupid Connor and stupid Wally brought up who was faster, Jai had laughed when she had taken the claim. Which had lead to this dare and she was not going to lose this.

Picking up her stopwatch; she didn't really know how this part worked, but dad's watch would time her somehow; she wrapped it around her wrist, securely before taking her mark.

She'd show them!

* * *

Barry chuckled at the party, he had run over to wish his friend's son a happy birthday. Kay, as far as the Super Hero Families were concerned, the Arrows and the Flash family were easily the most interconnected. Barry supposed that this was because of the close friendship he and Oliver had formed when Barry had run into the superhero world.

Also, Oliver and Felicity's foster daughter, Artemis Crock, had married Barry's nephew, Wally West I. And since then the Arrows and Flash family had been thick as thieves.

It wasn't like they were the 'Holy Trinity' of heroes, Supers, Bats, or the Amazons. But the alliance between Barry's and Oliver's families was long standing and strong.

The Hero families did have alliances within the Justice League.

No matter, he was coming to see Oliver's son's birthday, say hi, check on his grandnephew and grandniece.

At least he was until he saw his grandniece standing on the hill of the Queen estate, looking at a watch, and she was dressed up ridiculously. The only reason he knew it was Irey was because she was wearing pink sneakers.

"Irey," he called out.

She must not have heard him, he jogged lightly not willing to break his civilian identity on this private property, yet.

Irey must have been satisfied with whatever she was doing because she suddenly crouched down like a track runner, Barry picked up his jogging pace.

It wasn't like any of Wally's kids, or his own for that matter, had expressed having powers yet.

"Irey!" he shouted.

"Go!" he heard, and it was the back lash of the air breaking that knocked him off his feet. Barry didn't even have a chance to react as he hit the ground. Jolting up he saw the fire of Irey's trail.

"IREY!" he shouted, he heard someone running from the house and saw Artemis.

"IREY!" her mom screamed, and Barry was up after his grandniece.

* * *

_Present Day…_

Wally walked down the street, his hands in his pockets as he savored the spring day. He was a participating member of Stanford's graduate studies in his science classes; Chemical Engineering and Computer Science.

This last year had had a lot happen for him.

Jinx and he had broken up, which was still a dull aching wound in his heart, and Jinx had moved back to India to gain some clarity. Not that he could really blame her, the year before they had broken up had been pretty rough. No, not pretty rough, it had destroyed them both.

Hell, the last four months alone, without Jinx had been rough.

First, there was Bart Allen, which was an unexpected twist, as the kid was from the future, was Wally's grandkid, and was definitely up to something. Not that Wally could prove that Bart was up to anything, yet, just give him a bit of time, he'd prove it. There were the new additions to the Titans, which had expanded the Titans beyond just hero duties but mentoring; that was a nightmare. Then he and Jinx had busted up. Then there'd been Amunet's attack on Central City and after a, then, pregnant Iris (not to worry though, Iris had had a healthy set of twins) and Bart had saved the city. Then there was the drama of Roy; Roy had relapsed, gotten clean again, and was living with Jason Todd, (Yeah, that was a long, long, long, long, complicated story, for which Wally was kind of happy for Dick about getting his dead brother back.), with Lian, going to his meetings again but not on active hero duty as he was getting his shit together. Also, the Lawtons had joined the family, bringing his unknown cousin, Wally Lawton-West II, into the picture with all that drama.

Then there'd been his messed-up school which had almost fucked up his graduate programs, but those had gotten straightened out. And his job.

Ugh, life was just a giant mess for him at this moment, and one he wasn't going to think about.

Nope.

Jogging up the steps of the house he had inherited from his absentee father he pulled out his keys.

"WHOA!" a scream shouted, he turned just as he saw an awkward blur slam into his trashcans which had him growling internally but he couldn't really be mad at the kid.

"Hey kid," he called out as he jogged towards her. The helmet on her head fell off and he found himself looking at a little carrot top with bright green eyes. "What do you think you're doing!? you could have been hurt. Were you riding a bike or something?" he knelt to her level while scanning for the absent bike, scooter or skateboard.

"Uh…" she started dumbly.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

She just glared at him like he was stupid then.

"Come on kid, this isn't time for shenanigans," he warned.

"You should know where mom is!" she snapped.

And Wally felt like he had been struck by lightning. "What?"

"Why are you acting stupid Dad? We went to Will's birthday party!" she rolled her eyes.

"Uh…"

* * *

"Where is she!?" Artemis grabbed her uncle-in-law when he skidded to a halt at the doors.

"I looked everywhere, I can't find her, Caitlin is looking for signs of her right now," Barry gasped.

Artemis clasped her hands over her mouth as she trembled a bit. "Ôi Chúa ơi," she gasped.

"Mom?" Jai croaked behind her which had her turning to look at the blond boy as he crept forward. "Where's Irey?"

"Jai, I need you to be honest with me," she crouched before her son. "When did your speed start up?"

"It hasn't…" Jai said, now staring at the scorched trail. "Irey said she could run, I said she couldn't," Jai said. "Where's Irey?"

"It appears your sister has gotten her speed, we'll find her though," Barry said.

"This is all my fault!" Jai burst into tears then and Artemis gathered her son into her arms as she looked at Barry for help.

"I'll have Cisco vibe her, see if we can't find her that way," Barry said softly.

"I don't care if you have to call pointy ears himself! Find my granddaughter!" Oliver shouted, which had Artemis looking up at her foster father; Oliver Queen wasn't even fifty and had three grandchildren, all of whom he would die for. When had he gotten there? Artemis wondered.

"I'm going to retask Queen satellites now," Felicity said running into the house.

"Artemis, we'll find her," Barry said, then nodded to Oliver before disappearing a blur.

Artemis just held onto her son as Oliver helped her up and she walked into the house. "I need to call Wally, he can help," she said.

"I already called him," Connor said appearing then.

* * *

_Present Day…_

Wally had been baffled at the girl's statement, so much so that he had her sitting at his counter, of a partially packed house, sipping a milkshake as he hid behind the wall trying to call Barry for help.

"You look really young, Dad, and when are we calling Mẹ?"

"Uh… Barry, come here as quick as you can," Wally managed and hung up.

"How old are you?" he asked carefully.

"Nine," she rolled her eyes like that was obvious before cautiously approaching the nine year old girl in pig tails.

"Who's your mom?" he asked.

"She's mom, duh, did you hit your head dad?"

"What year were you born, kid?" he asked.

"June 9th," she rattled off the year which had him standing there stupefied. "You should know this, you said it was the best day of your life." She rolled her eyes as if she had heard it too many times.

"Kid, it's April 23rd," he rattled off the year for her.

Now the carrot top's eyes widened, and she stared dumbly at him; with an expression he knew well because he had seen it on his own face a time or two.

"It can't be…" she shot up, bolting out the house as she looked around frantically. Wally tore after her though when she zipped off in a blur of lightning.

"No! Lemme Go! No!" she screeched when he caught her in the middle of a park.

"Daughter, bad day!" he supplied quickly at the onlookers as he hauled the squirming nine year old off with him.

"I can't be here!" she shouted. "I wanna go home!" she wailed.

"Look kid, I don't like this anymore than you do, but you need to calm down!" Wally shouted struggling to hold the girl.

The carrot top looked at him with wide, serious green eyes then as she shook.

"Good, now what's your name?" he said.

"Irey."

"What's your mom's name?" he asked.

"I can't tell you."

Wally scowled at this.

"You do know I could just run DNA on you and find out, right?" he asked.

"No! You Can't!" she protested. He wasn't going to even attempt to argue with the flawed logic of the kid.

"Come on, I called us some help," Wally sighed. Hopefully Barry could get here soon and help them straighten up this mess.

"Who?" she blinked owlishly at him.

"Barry."

"Uncle Barry!" she squealed in delight then, all distress from earlier forgotten.

* * *

Jai was so dead. So very dead when mom found out. Yup, he was dead. He should just go dig himself his own grave, like now, rather than having mom find out.

But he couldn't do that as he shifted uneasily in his chair where mom had set him down as she started calling all her friends to help go find Irey.

He couldn't believe that Irey was… Speed! Jai felt a jab of jealousy at this as he bit his lip. But he had to speak up now.

"Mẹ," he said, his mom turned on him then.

"Yes Jai?" she crouched before him.

"It's my fault, Irey said she had Speed, I called her a liar, she said she'd prove it, I told her… I told her I'd only believe it if she ran back in time!" Jai burst into more tears then and his mom hugged him tight then.

"It's not your fault, đứa bé, we'll get her back," his mom whispered in his hair. Jai just hugged his mom tight as he sobbed. He made his sister disappear! This was all his fault! His mom slid her fingers through his hair soothingly and he just cried. Because there was nothing he could ever say to make this right.

"It's Wally," grandma suddenly said appearing with a phone and Jai cried harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, some minor clarification here. I follow the HC that Artemis Crock is half Vietnamese, mostly because Jade Ngyuyen is half Vietnamese and in the YJ universe they are sisters.
> 
> So here's some of the translations, however, please know I do not speak Vietnamese and am using Google Translate, if the translations are incorrect please tell me.
> 
> Ôi Chúa ơi - Oh God
> 
> đứa bé - baby
> 
> Mẹ - Mom


	2. Family

Artemis Crock yawned as she stretched out on her nook, Brucely's head on her lap as she looked at the rain of Seattle; from her room in Queen Mansion. Coming home had never felt so good!

After the past semester at Berkley, after everything since June, she had never felt so good as she did now. This past June she had been sent to the Titans, then there'd been Stanford, and everything else, it had overwhelmed her.

Honestly, if Felicity hadn't been on call, Artemis would have lost her mind. Now she was home, at the Queen's Mansion (her home as of three years ago when her dad killed her mom and Oliver had graciously taken her in to continue her training). Oliver and Felicity were good people.

Conner was a cool little brother, as was William. Roy was alright, when he wasn't so pissed at Oliver that they were fighting. Mia was almost like family, Tommy too.

Truthfully, despite all the problems the Arrows had, they were more of a family than her real family. Jade had left when she was thirteen, a child bride to one of Dad's partners; of course, Jade had killed him and vanished a few years later. Dad had been abusive to Artemis and her mother, right up to the end of her mother's life. So Artemis was relieved when Oliver's home had become her safe haven.

The Queen home wasn't the best haven, but it was home, and Artemis loved it.

"Master William, Master Connor! There is no running in this house!" Raisa barked, and Artemis chuckled setting her book aside as Brucely leapt to attention hearing the boys.

"Yes ma'am."

"No more horseplay inside!" Raisa chided.

"We got it," Connor groaned.

"Busted," Artemis chuckled sliding past Connor who glared at her.

"Well, not all of us are miss perfect," he rolled his eyes.

Connor Hawke, her 'little brother' only younger than she by two years, he was Oliver's first one-night stand accident. Not that Connor was loved any less, he was tall, rangy build, athletic, gifted with beauty. He had his dad's forest green eyes, gold hair, and caramel skin tone, his face though, that was his money maker. Full lips, a square jaw, wide nose, a wide, high cheek bones, and a strong brow. He was untraditionally handsome with his coloring and features, and Artemis knew he had girls swooning left and right for him.

William Clayton, also her 'little brother' who was a spitting image of Aunt Thea, he was Oliver's second accident. But William was also adored, like Connor and all of them were. He had those large brown eyes, a narrow jaw, pert nose, and pouty lips. And while he looked far more delicate than Connor or Oliver, he was no less a heartbreaker. William had perfected the 'vulnerable boy', which had so many people swooning and falling for his rouses. William, was going to be a lot like his dad when he was older; he already was a lot like his dad and he was only sixteen, Artemis could see that even if they didn't see it.

"That title goes to Emi," Artemis declared as she and Brucely jogged past the boys.

"Of course Emi's perfect, she's Emi!" Will shouted after her.

"Of course, what did I do now?" Emiko asked as she caught Artemis's arm as Artemis rounded the corner.

"Nothing, Raisa just ragging on Connor and Will for running in the house," Artemis admitted. Emiko was William's age, almost within two months of William, and Oliver's other half-sister. The loss of Thea was still a sore spot for everyone; especially Tommy and Oliver, but they were healing. Emiko was sort of a bridge for Oliver and Tommy; oddly enough.

The young Japanese woman smiled a bit as they walked.

"I am surprised they are only receiving a scolding."

"Agreed."

"Hey! Hey! House Rules! Today's Russian only!" Connor shouted.

Both she and Emiko grimaced.

Artemis hated Russian day, and she only ever got suckered into it because of a dare Roy had started living with Oliver; before Connor or even William had come to live with Oliver. It had turned into a tradition of sorts: 'language of the day!'. Artemis was sure the Bats were somehow to blame too, but she wasn't as sure about that one. Speedy, Kid Flash, and Robin I were rumored to have been close when they were teens; but that was ten years ago, almost eleven.

Now Roy lived with Robin II, a.k.a. Red X, a.k.a. Red Hood, a.k.a. Jason Todd, who was helping raise her niece, Lian Harper, in an undisclosed location. She knew because Jason should be arriving in two hours with Lian for a visit as his agreement with Felicity was.

Wally West, well, she didn't know where the Kid Flash had gone to in his civilian life and didn't care honestly. He wasn't her family, despite the Arrows and the Flashes tight ties. Barry and Oliver had apparently become friends shortly after Barry had ousted him as Arrow, and Arrow had helped train Flash.

Then there was Robin I, a.k.a. Nightwing, who was back in Gotham with his girlfriend, and their love child. No, the world didn't know about that part, they just knew that Nightwing was back in Gotham. And Artemis only knew that, because, Jason Todd was now a regular fixture in her house.

Artemis liked it when Jason brought Lian, because it brought the entire family in. Tommy, Mia, Walter, Digg, Dinah, and Quentin; they all came to see Lian, and to check on Roy. Jason was sort of the messenger for them in that regard. However, they were trying when Jason was around, not to be the cluster fuck the Arrows were famed to be. Though she bet that if anyone was welcomed into the other super families they'd see how fucked up everyone else was.

Even the perfect Bats had to be fucked up somehow. All families were.

Artemis broke away from Emi when her phone rang as she continued towards the Queen kitchen.

Felicity was there on a tablet and with a tub of mint chocolate, in her pajamas. She blinked at a woman who had essentially been her foster mother, and always looked so put together, looking so undone.

"Uh…"

"No Russian in the kitchen," Felicity warned.

"Cảm ơn thần!" she muttered.

"Still struggling with the Russian?" Felicity chuckled.

"I get Chinese, and Japanese, but Russian is a bitch," Artemis admitted. Artemis might not be the best at the other two languages, but English and Vietnamese were her home languages; the languages she had been raised on.

"Mmm, could be worse, we could do Hebrew, not that I'm saying we are, but we could. Or we could be doing one of those alien languages, like Kryptonian! Oh, that would be cool to know, don't you agree. I'm not saying that it'd be particularly useful, unless you're Superman. Not that that would be bad, Superman is cool; obviously not as cool as Green Arrow, but… I'm babbling now, I'm babbling and I'm shutting up in three, two, one," Felicity sighed.

Artemis snickered a bit. "It's not that bad."

"I'm just nervous, you know, my grandbaby is coming, and Good Lord I Am Too Young To Be Saying That!" Felicity balked.

Artemis bit her cheek in amusement. Felicity Smoak, while young, was the most mom-ish person alive. Even more of a mom to Artemis than her own mom, Paula, had been.

"I'm not even thirty-five! I have a grandbaby!" Felicity balked. "And a kid an college, one about to go to college, another driving! Oh God!" Felicity stood to get the wine, and Artemis smiled being included in the list of Felicity's kids.

"Are you and Ollie planning on having any kids?" Artemis teased.

"Actually, yes," Felicity stated as she sat. "We've discussed it," Felicity admitted.

"Oo! So when do I get a new baby brother or sister! I'd prefer a sister, as there's too many guys in the house, but a brother is cool," Artemis chuckled.

"We'll see, one thing at a time, first Roy and Lian," Felicity said. Artemis shrugged.

"I can't figure out why my sister would pick a Chinese name; especially  _ **that**_  island's name. But Lian is a good name for her," Artemis admitted.

"Your mom named you Artemis, and your sister Jade."

"I know, but Jade was always so annoyingly proud she was Vietnamese and looked the part, so I don't know, just strikes me as odd," Artemis admitted with a dismissive wave of her hand. Felicity seemed to understand thought.

"So, when are they getting here?" Artemis looked over at Felicity.

"In a few hours, I've been tracking Jason's burner; though I think he's using a scrambler as this is reading over in Miami."

"Still haven't found their safe house," Artemis giggled.

"Not for a lack of trying!" Felicity protested.

Artemis laughed as her foster mother took a hefty sip of wine. "How Quentin handles Sara time traveling, and Dinah always sneaking out I don't know."

"Dinah's a budding badass, and Sara was always a born badass," Artemis decided.

"Oh, God, what's going to happen when you decide to do your own thing… is this how Batman feels about his kids going off on their own!? If so, I don't like it! I will figure out how to track you lot!"

"Oy vey," Artemis sighed at Felicity's babbling.

* * *

Wally sat at across the table from the nine year old.

He had chased her down about four times; every time he tried to turn his back to call Barry, and she was running. So here they were, sitting here, having a stare down. Was this how Barry had felt about Bart? Or was that different.

Was this a Speedster thing? Getting family visits from the future rather than the past? If so, this was so messed up.

"Look, kid," he started.

"Irey," she corrected.

"Irey, I have to call Barry, else we can't get you home, and you running every chance I turn around, isn't helping," Wally stated blandly.

"I'm trying to get home!" she snapped.

"I know, but… why don't we try this out, you say I'm your dad, so why don't you trust me?"

"It's five years before I'm born, I shouldn't be here!" Irey snapped.

"Yeah, well, it's about fifty years before Bart's supposed to be born, he also shouldn't be here, but he is."

"Uncle Bart's here?" she cocked her head to the side then.

"Uncle Bart?"

"Yeah," she nodded. It was now that Wally really studied Irey's face. She had a pretty unique set features. Large, soulful green eyes, bright ginger hair with curls, freckles, his brows for sure, and his nose, a soft face, speaking of Asian heritage, plump bottom lip and a dipped, slightly smaller upper lip giving her a serine quality about her face, and slightly pouty too as she glared at him.

Wally had no idea who her mother could be, not with her ivory skin, and looking like him, but he sincerely doubted it was Jinx. Jinx's features had been distinct. And Irey didn't look like Jinx. At All. So, who her mother was, was a mystery unless he got her to Central City to get that DNA test done.

"Irey, it's been a really bad few years for me, so can we just… can we call truce?" he sighed.

"Are you going to turn me over to Grandpa?"

"As I have no idea who your grandfather is right now, no," he answered.

"Alright, an why has it been a bad few years?"

"I just broke up with Jinx, I have a house from my absentee father I'm trying to sell and school has been a pain," he chuckled.

"Jinx, oh! Jinx! You dated Jinx?" Irey blinked owlishly at him.

"And what's wrong with Jinx?" he defended.

"Nothing, you just said mom was the love your life." Irey shrugged.

"And that would be?"

"Not Jinx," Irey snapped.

"Alright, so the question of 'Mom' is off limits," he surrendered. He was pretty sure he could out fox a nine year old; he was also pretty sur he could just run her DNA and get the answer he was seeking. "Mind telling me how you got here?"

"My brother said I didn't have speed, I said I did, he said prove it, and I did!" she grinned proudly; she looked a bit more like him then.

"Again, with the Speedsters and dares! Will we never learn!?" Wally groaned, running his hands through his red hair before he looked up at Irey. "Kay, Irey, I know you're not going to like this, but, we gotta go to Barry for help."

"What!? No!" Irey scrambled off her seat and he caught her before she could escape the house.

"Irey, you don't now how to control your powers, I'm not equipt to have a nine year old, and we gotta figure out how to help you until we get you home!" he clarified.

"But if Uncle Barry knows… I'm so dead!" she squeaked.

"Why Irey!? Why is it so bad!"

"Because he forbade us from time traveling!" she shouted, there were tears in her big green eyes which had Wally faltering a bit. "He'll erase me!"

"He's not going to erase you, Irey!" Wally groaned.

"You don't know that!" she snapped.

"Irey, trust me, no one is erasing you," he promised.

"I didn't mean to time travel!" she whimpered, the tears now streaking down her face. Wally grimaced internally; crying kids weren't his forte.

"Irey, you're not in trouble," he promised as he crouched to her level. "But I have no idea what to do here, and we need help if we're to get you home. So, do you trust me?"

"Promise not to erase me?" she whispered.

"I promise no one is erasing you," he smiled. He couldn't promise that really as Irey's mother was a mystery to him at the moment but regardless, he'd do his best to keep the promise.

She bit her lip, obviously torn. He could feel her trying to trust him, and her obvious fear of breaking some great rule that Barry had imposed in her time.

"Okay," she whispered. Wally snatched her up then and booked it for Central City, Missouri; all one thousand eight hundred and fifty miles. Irey clung tightly to him, and he didn't let her go as he felt himself run faster than he ever had in his entire life.

He was still very curious about who Irey's mother was, but he'd leave those answers to Caitlin Snow. For now, he'd just get to Central City. The air gave way for him with little resistence, and the tail wind helped up his speed as he tore through the deserts, and the Rockies, even running over the running Missouri Racing well known streets of his home city he skittered to a halt in S.T.A.R. Labs, with a gasp as he landed and skidded in a rolling chair.

Irey screamed, he yelped as they went crashing into the help he needed; who had coffee in her hands.

* * *

Artemis looked over her economics book, and groaned in frustration. This sucked!

There was a light knock on her door which had her head snapping up to see her foster father there.

"Hey," Oliver smiled a bit uncertainly.

"Hey," she greeted back.

"So Felicity told me that you were having trouble in economics," Oliver walked in, he shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Yeah, but I get it, Lian's home, so we should be hanging with her," Artemis sighed.

"Emi, Tommy, Mia, and Raisa have monopolized her, and Jason in Seattle with Walter, Digg and Connor," Oliver said.

"Oh," she blinked. She had retreated to her room to figure this homework out; even thinking to ask Walter for some help if she couldn't figure it out after the weekend. Jason didn't stay for more than a weekend; ever, and he only stayed in the farthest room away from the family wing. Lian stayed with Felicity and Oliver usually. Jason took great pains not to get entangled with them for reasons she couldn't fathom.

"I know that you and I…"

"Oliver, we're good," she smiled at him. He blinked as if dumbfounded. "I mean yeah, you're still figuring the 'dad' thing out, but you're okay at it."

"Thank you?" he blinked.

"I don't hate you or anything, and if you can help explain this gibberish to me, in English, I'm not going to say no," she promised. Oliver smiled a bit more confidently now.

"I think I can manage to do that," he said with an amused tone.

"Thanks!"

"So I'm okay at the dad thing?" he asked.

"Yeah, but my dad was complete shit," she countered.

Oliver relaxed a bit. Artemis got it, Oliver had been stranded on Lian Yu in something close to solitude, or unfriendly people, he wasn't good with people anymore. Sure, Roy and his explosive personalities didn't help the matters, but they were both so alike and different conflicts between them were guaranteed.

"I thought you'd monopolize Lian more than the others," Oliver said as he sat.

"I would, but I get her tomorrow!" Artemis smiled.

"Hmm, after this, want to go on patrol with me?" he offered.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Is Dinah going?" she asked.

"If we can't stop her, then we train her," Oliver shrugged.

Dinah and Emiko were best friends, so Artemis saw where it was inevitable that Dinah Lance would join the fold of the Arrows, her father and older half sister were already in the family anyways.

"What is aturkey?"

"Autarky," Oliver corrected as he sat beside her and began walking her through the terms, and meanings. Artemis felt a roaring headache forming, but she would figure this all out. She didn't know what she was going to major in yet, but she was thinking business; if she could wrap her head around economics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm using google translate so if I'm wrong, tell me!
> 
> Cảm ơn thần! - Thank God!


	3. Complications Arose, Calamity Ensued, and Victory is Missing

Wally stood there with Cisco and stared in the examine room as Caitlin looked the young redhead over.

"Get any vibes from her?" Wally asked as he looked over at Cisco.

"The Speed Force is heavy on her, she just radiates it, but other than that, not really. I can vibe Gypsy, see if she can give us anything, or her dad. But, I'm not picking anything up off the kid that might suggest she's lying," Cisco shrugged.

"You haven't vibed her," he deduced.

"No, I haven't," Cisco defended, and Wally groaned as his head fell.

"Why is it me? I mean why!? Bart, I get that, he just is… Bart," he said. "This shit happens to Barry! Not me!"

"Well, this happens with the Speed Force, you mess with the laws of physics." Cisco was blunt and Wally groaned as his head remained down facing the desk. He didn't know how to feel about this, and he just closed his eyes as he looked up.

Caitlin was walking out and he waited with a baited breath.

"And?" Wally asked; he already knew, just looking at the kid he could see it in her freckles, but still.

"There's no dispute, paternal match to Wallace West, she is your daughter. Here's the interesting thing though, she's got so much more of the Speed Force in her than I've ever seen in a speedster, the levels are off the charts, she ran so fast she blasted herself into the past by fourteen years if I have to guess," Caitlin said. "But this is all from you, her mother isn't a speedster."

"And who is the mother?" Wally asked. His eyes were back on Irey who was swinging her legs over the edge of the exam table, her smile was broad as she looked at the tablet in hand, and she looked like an adorable nine year old.

"The match was to a sealed League file," Caitlin said.

"Sealed or your just not going to tell me?" he asked blandly.

"I…"

"Caitlin, I can take, who the hell is her mom, maybe they can help me out and get her  _ **back**_  to  _ **WHEN**_  she belongs. The kid doesn't belong here, Caitlin, she belongs with her mom, and her dad, I'm not her dad yet so don't even start in on that," he warned.

"Her mother is Artemis Crock, a.k.a. Tigress of the Arrows," Caitlin sighed and handed the file to him. He flipped it open and looked at the League photo of Artemis Crock. He had had a few brief meetings with her, she and Roy hadn't gotten along though, and it was hard to really hang around the Arrows for long. They were almost worse than the Bats. However, the Flash and the Arrow families were tight, real tight, secret identities were all known between them, along with all of their behind the scenes team players. Wally had even stayed in the Queen home when Roy had been there. He hadn't kept up too much with the Arrows because after Roy had joined the Titans he just hadn't cared. But he remembered that Roy had griped and bitched about an Artemis girl a few years back joining the Arrow ranks.

"And you weren't going to tell me this why?" Wally asked looking up to Caitlin.

"Because we don't know what the future holds and knowing too much might be too much for you to handle," Caitlin said.

"Well, this isn't about me, it's about Irey, and I might need her help with Irey," Wally said as he looked at Caitlin. "This isn't like Bart, who still hasn't told us why he time traveled; and he didn't even use the Speed Force for that! He used a time machine he built! This is a little girl, who has powers that she can't control! And now she's here, I don't know anything about this or her or how to help her. For all I know, she might be from a different dimension, and bounced over here."

"No, she's vibing from this Earth, same frequency," Cisco cut off.

"Then I need to talk to Artemis," Wally said as he looked back at the kid and then he opened the door to the exam room where Irey was sitting.

"What'cha watching?" Wally asked stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"Kim Possible," Irey answered, her large green eyes looked up at him so innocently and trustingly.

"That's a good show, watched it when I was younger," he smiled as he sat beside her.

"You said that before, she's my favorite superhero!" Irey smiled.

"She's pretty cool," Wally admitted. "Okay, Irey, I don't… I'm, I don't know what we're going to do right now," Wally said as he looked at her. Irey set the tablet aside and looked nervously at him.

"What do you mean? Are you erasing me! I didn't mean to time travel! I promise I'll never do it again!" Irey started, big tears welling up in her eyes.

"What? No, I'm not, no! No one's getting erased Irey!" he promised her as he caught the girl before she could run off. She looked like her mother, he could see that now, she might have his coloring, but she looked like her mother.

"Then what?" Irey whimpered, there was a few tears slipping her guard, and he pulled her close because he was her dad, and dads did this, Joe had always done it for him, same with Barry, and they were his dad and brother.

"Look, I don't know what happened in your time, but no one is erasing you, and I can't keep you right now, so I'm going to make arrangements for you to stay here in Central City until things are settled down," Wally improvised.

"And why would I…" she started.

"I'm going to talk to Barry, and we'll make arrangements. Bart stays with Jay and Joan, maybe they'll take you in like they took in Bart, just for a bit, I'll be getting a place and you'll come live with me," Wally said.

"But I'm in trouble," Irey whispered.

"No, no trouble at all," Wally smiled and she tilted her head back on his shoulder.

"I'm scared Daddy," she whimpered.

"We're going to figure this out, Irey, promise," he lied as he hugged her tight. He had NO Fucking Clue WHAT he was going to do.

"I didn't mean to time travel," she murmured. He tightened his hold on her reassuringly on the kid and closed his eyes, he had no idea what he was going to do.

"It's going to be fine, I'm going to call Barry and we're going to figure this out," Wally promised as he held her. "We're going to figure this out Irey. Trust me here kid, we'll get this figured out."

Wally had no idea what he was going to do but he was going to have to figure this out for sure. Maybe now was a good time to call Dick, he got that Dick just had a kid, and was living with Kori and everything, but he really needed to talk to someone about this. Someone like his best friend.

Also, he would love seeing his goddaughter.

A trip to Blüdhaven was in order, but only after Irey was somewhere safe. Irey was his kid, and she might not be his, but she was his, and holy fuck this was complicated. Irey was hugging onto him and crying now.

* * *

It was the early morning when she woke, and she looked out her window at the dreary rain and smiled. So familiar, so homey, she loved it here. Sitting up she walked out of the room and walked down the stairs of her home for the kitchen. She had needed this little break, and it had been a nice break.

Emiko was reading when she walked into the kitchen, Connor was half asleep with a new black eye, William was working his math homework; no doubt it was extra credit, Walter was looking over the stocks, Felicity had Lian in her arms, Oliver had coffee, and Jason…

Artemis blinked twice at seeing the Bat at the table with a cup of coffee and reading?

"You're still here?" she blinked at the sight of Jason.

"Coffee," Jason answered.

"Lian was colicky, wouldn't stop screaming until Jay stayed in the room," Felicity said in her baby voice as she hugged Lian on her lap.

Jason scowled. "She is not my kid nor are we attached!"

"Uh-huh…" Felicity said.

"I can leave any time I want!" Jason stated as he walked out the door. Lian burst into tears and had an earsplitting scream. Artemis bit her cheek as Jason stomped back in, glaring at the kid. "I'm not your dad. Why don't you cry when Roy's the one leaving!?"

He picked up Lian as he stalked out. Artemis snorted after he was gone, and Felicity giggled.

"When is he just going just accept that he's her dad too?" Connor asked, now awake.

"Probably when he realizes that Lian's bonded just as tightly with him," Felicity predicted.

"Is Roy gay or bi or something?" William asked.

"No, he's straight, and I think Jason is too, or asexual," Emiko said.

"It's too early to be discussing sexuality, and I will be taking Jason and Lian out to the ball park this afternoon for anyone interested in joining us, I will also be taking my great-granddaughter out with her surrogate father for ice cream."

"I'm in!" Artemis said.

"Me too!" Felicity said as she got up and kissed Oliver's cheek.

Artemis just sat at the table as she accepted breakfast from Raisa and she savored it. This was quiet and simple break, she was savoring it as she took the time home.


End file.
